Clan Weekly Update
'Sept 6 Weekly ' Unity’s goal is to be a victorious and inseparable guild that perfects teamwork, achieves individual objectives, and enjoys overcoming highest difficulties. We as a family of clans have achieved most milestones and near-term objectives. Unity continues top rankings in all GR categories. Close YAYU and FOU collaboration lead to Unity’s high rankings on team leaderboards (e.g., 10+ members top 10 4p teams). GOU is flourishing. Congratulations everyone! We will be marching towards our goal and taking a few important steps. 1. Highlight all regular and seasonal GR rankings, seasonal conquests and achievements, as well as top 100 members’ btags. 2. Set up regular competitive teams to build synergy and achieve higher tier together (request strategy and sign-up from your clan leader). 3. Organize new class training weeks to share the best builds and knowledge in-house any time. Our values are most powerful when gearing up and competing in teams. Be helpful and respectful. Invite more OP and seasonal players to Unity League. July 24 Weekly. ' It’s another great week for Unity. YAYU is now ranked 3rd (edps) and climbed to 8th (plvl). Per Clan DP roster, 40+ members reach 2m+ edps and all has reached 1m+edps. FOU has progressed rapidly to be T6 ready, now proudly ranked 8th (edps) and 24th (plvl). 41 FOU members have included clan info in their DP profiles. HC-only Unshaken Unity has about 10-20 members. UL Community welcomed its first Unity Alliance Clan The Great Fight Club (d3unity.wikia.com/wiki/UL). Thanks to Unity team, T6 Uber Carry Community is fully operational and now has 93 members. Grats everyone! Excuse xposting-keep all informed. '''July 15 Weekly. ' YAYU is now back to 2nd place with 4.53m edps, and 11th on plvl ladder. Clannies appear on top 20 edps of every class except Monk. Per Clan DP roster, over 37 members reach 2m+ edps and all has reached 1m+edps. FOU is at full capacity, progressing to be T6 ready and now ranked 13th on edps ladder. Unity recently launched our first HC only Clan Unshaken Unity (UU). Unity Clans at a Glance: d3unity.wikia.com/wiki/ULC. UL Community is open to all (applicants, friends and other clans/players). ABC has established Unity Clans-lead free T6 Uber Carry community (3:42 ubers clear video: tinyurl.com/kjgvekz). Kudos to all! On my to do list are delegate YAYU management, start a 2nd SC Unity Clan, and partner with external clans to expand UL Community. Excuse cross posting-keep all informed. 'July 13 Weekly. ' YAYU is now back to 3rd place with 4.43m edps, and 12th on plvl ladder. Clannies appear on top 20 edps of every class except Monk. Per Clan DP roster, over 37 members reach 2m+ edps and all has reached 1m+edps. FOU is at full capacity, progressing to be T6 ready and now ranked 19th on edps ladder. Last week Unity launched our first HC only Clan Unshaken Unity (UU). Unity Clans at a Glance: d3unity.wikia.com/wiki/ULC. UL Community is open to all (unity’s applicants, friends and other clans/players). On my to do list are delegate YAYU management, start a second SC Unity Clan, and partner with external clans to expand UL Community. Excuse cross posting-keep all informed. YAYU is now ranked 4th on edps ladder and 6th plvl ladder. We have 6 members ranked top 20 class edps, and 7 members top 60 eedps. Per Clan DP roster, over 35 members can reach 2mil+ edps, and almost all has reached 1mil+ edps. YAYU offers primarily t6 rift runs and t+ bounties. To prepare for 2.10, class training event is scheduled weekly (wiki site and expert Q&A). Speed T6 Rift Contest record is now 3m56s (4p w/o pylon). Submit your video of 1-4p rift clear to G+ and utube sites. Transmog showcase is ongoing. Our sister clan FOU has grown to be 100+ member and ranked 13rd edps. Between world cup and ptr, we will be prepping for Greater Rifts. Excuse xposting-keep everyone in the loop. 'June 6 Weekly Update. ' Yin and Yang continues being ranked top 3 clan edps ladder and top 10 paragon ladder. Six members are ranked top 60 on eedps ladder. Per Clan DP roster, 20 members are capable of reaching 2mil+ edps, and the majority has reached 1mil+ edps. We have about 17 T6 teams, most members can farm T4 efficiently. To prepare for tiered rifts, we will improve teamwork and popularize effective class builds. Contribute to G+ site and youtube channel, now accessible from clan wiki site. Submit your favorite transmog pics, and break clan T6 rift clear record (5m1s). Welcome two external clans to entirely join Unity League. Our sister clan FOU has 80+ members and are growing to be T4+ capable. Join League chat channel to share and access open games of your preference. '''May 27 Weekly Update. Unity continues seeing talented players of the highest caliber join our family. Number of active members passed 50 even during off peak hours. Speed T6 rift contest and Transmog Showcase started, participate and have fun! Thanks to a mysterious member, we acquired a professionally designed clan emblem. Unity has finalized membership requirements. With 10+ subscribers secured, a dedicated Unity League Google+ site with youtube channel will roll out to public in the near future. Yin and Yang maintains 2nd to VV on leaderboard with 3.1 mil dps (top 4 average). Per Clan DP roster, we have 15 members capable of reaching 2mil+ edps, and over 90 members reaching 1mil+ edps. Currently we have about 17 T6 teams, most members can run T5 and farm T4 efficiently. Our sister clan FoU is expanding with 60 members strong. FoU received several top players and climbed to the 12th on clan leaderboard. Please complete actions on clan page. Excuse cross posting – keep everyone in the loop. May 19 Weekly Update. Dear fellow clan mates, Last week Unity made significant progress towards our objectives. Now Yin and Yang Unity is ranked 2nd on US edps Leader board with over 3mil edps. Per DP roster, we have 11 members (dh, wiz and saders) capable of reaching 2mil+ edps, about 90 members reaching 1mil+ edps. Thanks to buffed drop rates, more and more members have completed set and progressed to higher T. Currently we have about 15 t6 capable teams, most of us can run T5 and farm T4 efficiently. Yin and Yang recruited several top players including no.1 dh, no.1 sader on eedps leaderboard, and top wds. We’ve started internal competition of speed t6 clear runs (+video recording) and clan game streaming with host Nerdrrage. Expect more activities to come. On my to achieve list are a one stop shop of all youtube clan and member videos, new design of clan logo/emblem, finalizing objectives and milestones, team building for regular teams. Our sister clan FoU is rapidly expanding with 45 members strong. Excuse cross posting – I’d like to keep everyone in the loop. May 14, 2014 I just spent 30 mins sorting out how to respond to an external complaint against one of our members. i support everyone and i expect the same support for our clan from you. in the future, act responsibly and apply our clan values in games out of our clan. Lets keep building good reps for Unity. May 11 Weekly Update. Dear fellow clan mates, last week was another great week for Unity. We now rank top 5 in terms of edps, edmg. Over 50 members on our DP roster reached 1mil+ sheet edps. More members move up the t lvl. I’ve played with at least a dozen teams in t 6. We’ve recruited several highly qualified and active players, moving steadily to the objective of having 70 members online any time. It’s great to see members completing sets and finding BiS items. Way to go! Category:Clan Org